The Shadow of a Fire
by ravengirlfire27
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it feels to have thousand of needles injected into you all at once? its painful and deadly. I was a 5 years old. I was kidnap and subjected to an experiment that changed me my body, mind and soul. My name Isabella and this I my story...
1. prologue

**author notes**

 **hi everyone. this is my first fanfiction. I'm new to writing. any mistakes our my own. I don't own any of the avengers character. pls review.**

 **Prologue**

I was 5 years old when I was taken from my parents. I remember it clearly because that day was when my life changed forever.

My parents and I were eating dinner in a restaurant near our home. We ordered and talked. I told them about my day at preschool.

It was about 7:30 pm when a group of men dressed in black attire entered the restaurant. They wore a black mask over their head. All of them held guns in their hand. They began to shout at us to get down on the floor. My father pulled me towards him. he wrap his arms around me as he and mother slowly sank to the ground.

"Listen up. I will only say this once. My men will begin to take your children. If any of you resist to hand them over I will kill you" the man in the front of the group said.

I watched as they began to go to each table. A man with black hair refused to let to go of his daughter and began to fight. He managed to out power one and take there gun. But before he could use it he was shot in the head. The man collapsed to the floor. His Blood spilling into the carpeted floor.

I could feel my dad holding me tighter in his arms. Tears began to fall from my eyes. He whispered into my ear and told me to be brave, to be strong. Next to us my mother was crying. She kissed my forehead and told me not to forget who I am. My parents told me they love me.

One the men finally reached us. He grabbed me and placed a bag over my head. I could hear my parents crying as I was taken out the door. I knew at that moment I would never see them again. I was carried and shoved roughly into what felt like car or a van with other kids. I could hear their cries for help. But I knew it would do no good.

The words that my father whispered to me began to repeat in my head. I began to make a promise to myself that will not cry. No matter what they did to me. I will not break or I will not show any weakness. I will wait and play their game until I m older and stronger. For now I will bide my time until one day I will get my sweet revenge…...

 **Author notes**

 **pls review and no flames.**

 **till next time**


	2. Chapter 1 (part 1)

Author notes

I have no beta reader. If there mistakes please let me know. I'm new to this. I don't own any of the characters except of my original character. please review and tell me if it worth continuing. Thanks

Here is next chapter enjoy!

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _I opened my eyes to find my self surround by a meadow field. I looked to my left and saw my father sitting next to me. He smiled and wrap his arms around me._

" _Hello little fire"_

" _Father what's going on? Where are we?" I asked_

" _I cant tell you" he replied sadly_

 _I nodded at him. I decided not to push him for answers. Instead I told him how much I miss him. He told me how much he missed me. He told me he felt guilty about what happened. I found out that my mother died right after I was taken. Apparently she couldn't live with out me. I asked him if he tried to find me. My father nodded and told me he has been searching for a very long time. I felt my tears sliding down my cheek. We sat in silent for twenty minutes. Each of us lost in our thoughts. Suddenly I noticed my father looking around._

 _"Father what going on" I asked with a worried look on my face._

" _Listen little fire. We don t have much time left. It time for me to leave" he replied with sadness in his eyes_

" _What do you mean? Please don't leave me" I asked_

" _Do remember what I told you? he said_

 _I nodded. My father wrap his arm around me and brought me in for a hug. He kissed my forehead and release me. He stood up and looked down at me._

" _I need you to brave. Be strong little fire. Don't forget who you are. It time for you to wake up" my father said. I tried to grab him but he began to disappear and soon he was gone. A black hole appeared next to front of me. Shadows hands shot out from it depths and wrapped itself around my legs. I tried to fight it. I kicked and twisted hoping it with release me. My body began to feel heavy and tired. I watch helplessly as it drag me along the ground and into the black abyss._

Pain shot through my body jolting me awake. I realize it was a dream. I sighed and took a couple of deep breaths to calm my raging nerves. I found myself laying on single bed in small room. I threw the covers off me and tried to stand up. My legs wobbled for a few seconds. Finally I managed to gain control and began searching the around. I spotted a mirror hanging from one of the pink walls. On its left side was desk with table lamp which had a soft glow. I walked towards the mirror and stared at my reflection. I was wearing a dress that went up to my knees. I was shocked to see how much I have grown. I no longer had a body of child. Instead it was replaced by body of a young woman. Now I had tanned skin. My eyes were now red. My hair is longer and is now black with red highlights. I have long legs. Muscular arms. Tiny waist. A curvy butt and very big busty chest.

" **How long have I been here**?" I asked out loud even thought I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

I turned my attention to the desk and I began opening the drawer. Inside were some news paper clippings and pictures of a group people in weird costumes. Written underneath was a caption that said they were called the AVENGERS. New York city mighty heroes. I smiled and place the papers down on the desk. I continued my searched and found some drawings done in crayons. At the very bottom of the drawer was a photo of little girl with hazelnut eyes and brown hair. I turned the photo around and notice hand written name on the back. Isabella Hunter age 5. At that moment I knew this girl was me. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I looked at the photo. I was so innocent and happy back then. Now it was gone. Stolen by the people who took my childhood away from me. I placed the photo back down and made my way towards the door. I was surprised to see it was not locked. I carefully the opened the door and was greeted by a long hallway to with two doors on the right and one at the end of the hall. I walked to the first door only find it was locked. I tried the second door and turned the handle. It opened with a loud creak. Inside was similar to my room. The only difference was it the walls were painted blue and a floor was covered in blood stains. I went to the desk and looked around. Buried underneath some papers was a photo of a little boy. Underneath I could see a name. Jake Walters age 7. Deceased.

 _ **What happened to this poor boy? How did he die?**_ I wondered out loud. I remember him slightly. He was one of the children they took from the restaurant. I felt sad that he was dead.

I sighed and place the photo back on the desk. I turned around and left. I went to the last door and turned the handle. It opened. Inside was large area. Metal machined are lined against the wall. Test tube and chemicals discarded carelessly on the floor. In the middle of the room was an operating table. Strap to it was a young girl who had her eyes closed. I ran to her and tried to wake her up. I was about to shake her when a voice spoke behind me.

"Don't bother. She's already dead"

I turned around to see a woman with brown hair and blue eyes looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

" **What did you do to her?"** I asked shouted at her.

"I did nothing to her. She died from the experiment." she replied

" **What experiment?** " I questioned. Not sure whether to trust her or not.

"The BlackShadow project"

to be continued...

 _Author notes_

 _Please review and tell me what you think. all original character are invented by me_ _._

 _Also which avenger character do you want my character to end with? Suggestion are welcome. I have poll in my profile._

 _please vote._

 _till next time_


	3. Chapter 1 (part 2)

_**Author notes:**_

 _Hi I'm back. Again I don't own any of the Avengers character. All I own is my original characters._

 _Warning: Violence and strong language. You have been warned._

 _Any mistakes our my own. If there is any please let me know. Questions are welcome or request._

 _Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!_

 _ **Previously…**_

" _What experiment? I questioned_

" _The BlackShadow project"_

 _ **Chapter 1 (part 2)**_

" **What the hell are you talking about?** " I asked her.

"Simple the projects objective was to create a shadow soldier with multiple powers. We reconstructed and completely changed your DNA. You and the others were then injected with different serums and untested chemicals. Unfortunately most of the subjects died except you. Your blood merged with the serums and changing it to create a perfect blend" she said with a smirked.

Anger and rage began to raise inside of me. My body began to heat up. I looked at the woman and noticed she began to back away from me. I noticed my skin began to turned black and hands began to glow red. I looked down and noticed I was disappearing into the shadows of the room.

" **What the hell is happening to me?** " I asked her as the pain my body intensified.

"Your powers have awaken. You are the BlackShadow." she said.

I looked at her and realized she was afraid of me. I smiled and decided to test out my new powers. I channelled my energy and let the shadows consumed me.

I could see the woman searching for me. I could smell the fear in her. I smiled and jumped from shadow to shadow circling her.

" **Me? I'm your successful project. You used us as your test subjects. Sliced us up like animals. For what? To play god? To satisfy your needs and twisted desires. They didn't deserve what you did to them. We didn't asked for any of this. You ended their lives and destroyed mine. Now I'm going to end yours.** " I said with rage as I reappeared in her own shadow.

I stood behind her and grabbed her head. I twisted and snapped her neck with a satisfying crunch. Her lifeless body slumped to the ground.

I could feel my body returning back into it original form and my powers began to reside with in me. At that moment I realized I just murdered someone in cold blood. I looked at her body and felt no remorse or sadness. In fact I felt happy and fulfilled. I knew I wanted more. I wanted to feel the rush and excitement again. I smirked and intended to find my next victim. I looked around the room and noticed a blue door behind a machine. I walked towards it. But before I could turn the handle. I heard someone clapping their hands above me. I looked up and noticed a glass window. A man wearing a white lab coat was looking down at me. He had brown hair and black coloured eyes.

"Bravo. That was an excellent test. Truly amazing to see how much you have grown. You are power are better than I could have anticipated." he said

" **Who the fuck are you?** I asked annoyed.

"My name is Zane Vossen. I'm your creator." he replied

So this was the man behind all of this. The same man who ruined my childhood and my life. I felt my powers raising again. But before I could disappear into the shadows. I was back handed by a woman with blond her. She sent me slamming hard against the wall. I watched her as she walked towards me. I tried to defend myself but my body was to weak to move. She picked me up from the floor and place a hand on my neck and began to squeezed hard. I struggled to breathe. I thought at that moment I was going to die. But instead she released me and I fell hard on the floor. She began to kick me over and over again. I tried to block her. But I had no energy left. I decided to give up.

"Thats enough Emilia. Stand down." Zane said from above.

Emilia nodded and stopped her assault. I watched her as she walked away from me and leaned against the wall near the door.

"Listen up. I have a proposition for you. I want you to join my team and work for me. In return I will give you a new life and everything you desire. If you refuse I will let Emilia kill you. I'll be sad about it at first. But I can always start again. I can recreate you again. Think carefully before answer me." he said

I nodded and began to contemplate his offer. _Can I really work for the monster who took my childhood away from me?Who held me captive all this years?_ I questioned myself. I wasn't sure if I could. But on the other hand I will be free from here. I can live my life and explore the world outside. I can experience and discover the what I been missing for the last ten years.

" **I will join you. If you agree to my terms** " I said as looked up at him.

"Name it" he relpied

" **No. 1 you will buy me an expensive house in New York city preferably with a three bedrooms. I want my own car as well. I will live alone. I don't want to see your men anywhere near me or my home. No.2 I do all my mission alone. I don't need help from your people. No.3 if any of your men say or do anything I don't like. I will not hesitate to kill them. Keep them away from me. No. 4 I'm free to do what I want and do as I will when I'm not on missions.** " I said

"I will agree to your terms. But You will need a mentor. Emilia will teach everything you need to know. She will accompany you on missions until she satisfied that your ready to be on your own." he said.

I looked at Emilia. She was stilling leaning casually on the wall with no emotions her face.

I looked back at Zane and nodded

" **Deal** " I said hoping I was doing the right thing.

"Then welcome to ZIOYN. Emilia please take are newest member to the living quarters." he said

I watched as Emilia nodded her head once more and walked towards me. I became very cautious of her and back away a little. She bend down in front of me and touch my arm in a gently. I looked at her and saw sadness in her eyes.

"Im sorry" she whispered to me as she lifted me up into her arms.

" **For what**?"

"For hurting you and for what zane did to you."

I nodded to her. I couldn't blame her for what she did. I knew she was only following his orders.

I watched as she carried me out of the testing room. We walked down another hallway and into a brown double doors. Emilia placed me down on one the couches.

"ill be back. Rest here"

I nodded to her as she left. I sat up and looked around the room. There were four big couches around the room. On one wall was a fire place. Its flames dance around warming the room. The fire began to draw me in. With out realizing it I walked towards the fire place and place my hand in it. I felt no pain. Instead of burning my skin the flames began to circle my hand. It was then I realized I can control fire. I began to test my new power and see what I could do. I move hand up and down. The flames followed my every moment. I took my hand out of the fireplace and summoned a couple of fire balls to me. I threw them around. Being extra careful not to set room on fire. I was having so much fun I didn't hear the double doors reopening or the foot steps that was coming towards me.

"Ahem" emilia said from behind me.

I jumped a little at the sound of her voice. I loss my consternation and accidentally send the flames toward the couches. Realizing what I did. I raised my hand to stopped them before they hit. Waving my hands around I called them back to me. I smiled when they returned and circled around me. I decided I had enough fun and I send them flying back to the fireplace. I turned around to looked at Emilia and noticed the shock expression on her face.

"You can control fire?" she asked

" **I guess so**." I smiled at her.

I noticed she was not alone. A woman with green eyes and brown hair stood next her. She was starring at me with her mouth open. I watched as she blinked a couple of times to regain her composure.

"Amazing. Your powers are incredible. I wonder what else can you do" she said

" **Ah thanks miss** …." I said

"Sara Lardern. I'm the doctor. Emilia said you were hurt. But by the looks of it you don't need my help your wounds have healed." she said

I looked at my body and sure enough all my bruises were completely gone. I realized I must have healing powers. I grinned and I knew this particular power with be very use full. I looked at emilia and she smiled at me. Obviously were thinking of the same thing. We walked towards the couch and sat down. We talked for a few hours. Sara was the most talkative out of the three of us. She told me about her life. I began to asked question about the outside world but she told me it was better to experience it for myself. It was midnight when emilia grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

" **Ouch. What is your problem?** " I asked as she lead me down the corridor.

"It late. You need your sleep. Your training begins tomorrow." she said in a commanding voice.

I nodded and silently followed. We came across a set of stairs and climbed. On top was a double door with security scan. Emilia in her code and the doors opened into a lush carpeted hallway.

"This is an exclusive living area. Only the elite members live her. It can only be access by the highest members. Which now includes you."

I nodded and followed her down the hall. We stopped in front of a black door with a symbol of fire and other smaller ones I couldn't recognized.

"This your room temporarily until we acquired your house. Each elite have their own rooms. Each door is coloured coded and has symbols which represents the person powers. For example my door is blue with an ice symbols." she said

I nodded one again to her. We entered the room. I immediately noticed how nice and clean it was. There a huge double beds sitting the middle the room. On one side was dressing table filled with make up, perfumes and jewellery. On the other end was a huge closet filled with dresses and other expensive clothes. Next to it was a couch, a coffee table and on the wall sat a huge screen tv. This was definitely different from the last room I slept in.

"Nice isn't. You know he wasn't kidding when he said he will give you everything. The one good thing about being a member of Zioyn. You get to live in luxury. Now get some rest. You going to need all your energy" she said

I nodded. She smiled at me before turning around and walking out the door.

I closed the door and put on my new night clothes on. I got under the covers of my new bed and fell asleep wondering what challenges my new life would bring.

Author notes:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any request or question just pm me.

Please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is accepted just don't be to harsh.

And also which avenger do you want my main character to meet first?

Thanks for reading.

Till next time.


End file.
